User talk:Skeve
If you are looking for an talk page older entry for reference, check my archives page, as I have moved most older entries there to cleanup this page. 20:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Garrys mod...i think Are those two pics of the oldman shouting HAAAAAAX from gmod!?...or am I just going crazy? -[[User:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Pimps'N'Giggles']] [[User talk:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Talk']] 05:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I new I wasn't going crazy! :o hmm haven't seen that gmod video yet. The best laughs I've ever had was watching those vids. My favourites were the gmod randomness vids or was it gmod robot chicken?? I dunno its been a while but ill have to watch that one. *teleport from the floor to ceiling back to floor ect.* "whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo" -[[User:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Pimps'N'Giggles']] [[User talk:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Talk']] 06:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Ask Dr. Hax What I'd like to know is why the hell do people use OP weapons in the first place?? Is taking 15 minutes just too long to kill Crawmerax just so you can find weapons that don't come remotely close in power to the weapon that you used to kill him? Do they have an over-developed Scoleciphobia (fear of giant worms)? Are they compensating for something....? Hell, I'm going out of my way just to make Borderlands harder for myself, trying to raid the Crow's Nest with rocket launchers only, and running the Fifth Column with non-elemental weapons. Where is the fun in burning the helpless little bandits with your OverPowered magnifying glass, you sadistic bastards?!? {ahem} Help me, Dr. Hax, to understand what is troubling these poor souls. Fryguy42 22:27, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :(compensating for something) lol - signed dr hax 22:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :While I majored in Anti-Hax Studies, I also had a minor in psychology and will use my knowledge to discern these peoples motives. Many people have a low tolerance level for hard challenges like Crawmerax, and when given an "easy way out" through things like modded weapons they will take it rather than persist. Many, as Dr. F seemed to allude to, also are lacking something in the way of skill and/or ego, and compensate by using OP HAX to lessen the challenge and give them an excuse to boast "hey guyz i killed crabmerix in one minute, lolz" - in short, they use OP Hax to feel better about themselves, much as many stupid hacks players will use lag switches or other hax in competitive games like MW2 to gain an advantage and allow them to do better despite lacking any talent. Many are also impatient, and choose OP hax because it is faster than trying to practice and become good, or choose OP HAX because they do not like failing at all (even though it is a natural part of getting better at most anything), and OP HAX allows them to avoid this. Even as a mod buster myself, I can understand the glee one feels form effortlessly killing previously annoying enemies, but this is a glee born of proven legitimate experience fighting them through normal means, and is a temporary source of amusement at best. Since most users of OP HAX are doing so in an online context, the rationale for effortless slaughtering of poor giant worms who were only trying to kill you is less about the worms so much as it is about making an impression on other players designed to (falsely) enhance a sense of worth which is lacking. - Dr. HAX alias Skeve613 23:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Dr. HAX. I feel much better now. While I'm here.... does this Twisted Redemption look infected? Fry 2:06, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :ask him about that leviathan you gave me. the one you got by killing thirsty the midget. 02:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Good idea, Doc. :Dear Dr. HAX. I recently got a referral from another widely respected medical professional such as yourself, Doc F. I recently received a Twisted Leviathan grenade launcher from Skyscraper after I killed Thirsty with MotorHead's Chopper. I'm a little concerned, though, about the grenades. They've swollen to the size of basketballs. What should I do, Dr. HAX? Is there a cream or something...? Frytroll 2:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : :You killed Thirsty the Midget? I think you may need counseling if you considered a guy conked out on Purple Stuph (and Beer too from what the DEA told me about his post mortem examination) a credible threat, but that is not my forte or area of expertise. As for your oversized grenade problem, I assume that you have already applied patch 1.3 to your weapon if Dr. F referred you to me for a second opinion. Your weapon's condition is increasingly critical, but my new patented formula DR. HAX' Projectile Balm has been proven to reduce grenade and bullet sizes by 100% with a 98% success rate on explosive projectiles. Try it, and let me know how well it is deleting all modded launchers resolving your grenade launcher problem. If that doesn't work, I am afraid your launchers are hopelessly infected, and you will have to put them down by throwing them off a bottomless cliff. - DR. HAX, Mod Doctor [ Skeve613 17:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ] I am in his debt as well. 05:48, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Separate WillowTree Guide page User:Skeve/willowtree guide and User:Skeve/archive - 01:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Much thanks for the help. Skeve613 01:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :let me know when it is nearing fruition. without objection it will be a subpage of Willowtree which you alone will be responsible for. admin will only help thus absolving our(cowardly)selves from supporting this horrific instrument of chaos (the utility not your page, although . . .) 17:50, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :ps you may consider sig change to Skeve613ask Dr. Hax for Skeve613ask Dr. Hax. the talk link is white due to linking to this very page. just trying to make things cool (since 2009). 17:58, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'll keep that phrase in mind as I keep working, though I'm hoping the giant image of DR. HAX will keep people in the right mindset about editing responsibly and reasonably. Thanks for the sig suggestion, I'll give it a try and see how it goes Skeve613 18:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::? mucking about. also see page 19:14, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I LIKE IT. I feel it suits me well. Skeve613ask Dr. Hax 21:23, June 13, 2010 (UTC) if you would like to use it check this box {box} and place $2,000,000.00 PD (dollars pandoran) under Scooter's Beerhat. 21:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :see User:Skeve/sig/ref 22:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Works great. 05:02, June 14, 2010 (UTC) when you get a minute would you look at User_talk:Skeve/willowtree_guide? thank you. 20:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Modded Orion User:Nagamarky/Notes#Not_So_Awsome.28sic.29 ; reply re: max serpens on my talk. --Nagamarky 12:42, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hyperion Bitch Hello, I was thinking that you were the one that was collecting Hyperion Bitches--is this correct? If so, I have a couple for you, a Crimson Bitch and a Fulgerating Bitch, both legit. I was also wondering what the highest damge/best Crimson Bitch with 2X dmg you have is? I'm really liking the one I have, but it is level 57 or 58, so I know there are better ones available. I have many nice smgs, including a Steel Anarchy that's 204 X 4, 27.0 acc, 13.8 rof, with a 3.9 scope and 42 clip (fast reload though)--this one I got from the vendor atop the gondola! I also have some nice, legit elemental stingers and nice Wildcats. If you are interested in duping with me, or looking through my inventories, just friend me on XBOX at Firefly 19. Take care. A Few Guns I'd Like Built for Personal Use Only Hey Skeve, there are a few guns that I haven't been able to find, but would really, really like just to play with for my own personal joy. Of course, I'll still look for real i.e. not constructed versions, but in the mean time, if you could make these guns, I'd be super thrilled and can hook you up with some nice legit weapons I've farmed recently. Here are the guns I'd like: lvl 61 HX 530.G Crimson Bitch (body 5, bitch barrel, site 5, mag 3, stock 5, material 3), lvl 61 TK 5 B Nasty Firehawk (body 3, barrel 4, sight 5, action 5, mag2a, material 2), lvl 61 HX 530 C Combustion Hellfire (body 5, barrel 4, sight 5, mag 3, stock 5, material 3). If you could build these for me, I'd be extremely graitful and will pass along any and all legit goodies I pick up. Thanks, Firefly 19 21:05, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Will do when I have a chance. 01:45, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, man. Thanks a million. Oh, and this sweet, sweet baby here, basically a fine-tuned version of my Steel Anarchy: HX 530 Steel Anarchy (Body 5, Barrel 2, site 4, mag 3, stock 5, material 3). This one makes me giddy with anticipation. Firefly 19 02:44, June 26, 2010 (UTC) accounts is there a procedure for moving a save from offline to online account? please see request on my talk page (the megaphone icon). 22:08, June 25, 2010 (UTC) This would also be super awesome for personal use as well--actually it makes me drool This Aries makes me have a boner: dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_Revolver_AtlasAries gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock3 None dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RevolverPistol.acc5_Heal_AtlasAries dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RevolverPistol.Material_Aries_3 gd_weap_shared_materialparts.Prefix.Prefix_Atlas2_Pearl dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Atlas_Aries Please. please, please build me this--I will use it constantly. Firefly 19 06:31, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :sight_3 and mag_3 would boost the tech (elemental value). 17:43, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Holy crap... I think I would use that thing too. I will build the one you specified, and give Dr. F's suggestion a go too so boost elemental potency on a second variant. 05:41, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, indeed, this is the one I want, not the barrel five I accidentally posted on the trade forum. If the elemental variant is possible in game, that'd be awesome--if it takes hexing or something, don't worry about it because I'd like it to be at least a possible in-game find. This will be my new best friend, Between this Aries and that sweet Corrosive Penetrator, I'll feel like an intergalactic badass. Skeve--you the man. Firefly 19 18:56, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Gear Calc Pics All you have to do to save the pic is click the little icon that looks like a piece of paper with a red arrow on it--in the top right corner above the pic--it'll give you the option to save it as a pic or as the text/spec stuff. Then just upload it from your computer to this site or whatever. Pretty cool.Firefly 19 00:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Help with modded guns that cause BL to freeze upon loading. I've been working with WT for about 2 months making best case scenario constructs of weapons and then making twisted and/or shredder versions of them. Tonight I was trying to make a powerful Incendiary revolver and Explosive repeater to complete my elemental sets of each weapon type. However, every version I've tried to come up with of these two causes my xbox to lock up on the save select screen. Here are the two that have been causing me trouble: AX300 D Shredder Anaconda gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RevolverPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel4_Dahl_Anaconda gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc5_Incendiary gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Dahl_3 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.Title_Projectiles1_Shredder gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Title.TitleM_Dahl1_Anaconda HRD5 Shredder Violator gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RepeaterPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Torgue gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag2a gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel4_Torgue_Violator gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight5 None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc5_Explosive gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Torgue_3 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.Title_Projectiles1_Shredder gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.TitleM_Torgue1_Violator If you could tell me what I'm doing wrong with these two weapons I would be most appreciative. ZHDarkstar 03:56, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Posted reply on your talk page, still working on identifying problem. 05:02, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :one at a time? 07:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, My God--look at the Corrosive Pene I Made on Gera Calc PLEASE Build this This is frigin' nuts--I figured out how to increase the tech level and the speed legitimately--this is freakin' amazing. gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SemiAutoSniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle_semiauto gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Body.body5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip1 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.mag.mag5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Barrel.barrel1_Dahl_Penetrator gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.acc3_Corrosive gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Dahl_2 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Prefix.Title_FireRate1_Liquid gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Title.TitleM_Dahl1_Penetrator And beautiful-- I think I'm in love. Firefly 19 06:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :twisted fury works better. 07:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :but it would use an illegitimate prefix and title for a sniper rifle. this build has less dmg than a best possible penetrator, but higher elemental chance 19:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::trust me. try it. i you dont like it, dont build it, but its worth a look. 22:16, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :: COuld you maybe build me this bad boy too--as stated--I have lots of new legit toys in exchange, some very nice ones indeed. Anyway, I'd love this: and this: I have the codes for each if that would be helpful. Anyway. Thanks Masterbuilder Skeve Firefly 19 07:08, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Codes would probably help some; while I can figure most of the parts out just by looking at the pictures, it would save me time. Just listing, say, "sight4" or "barrel3" should be enough, I can figure the rest out myself. 16:21, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Here's the Hornet: gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RepeaterPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body3 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip4_Dahl gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag2a gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight5 None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc5_Hornet_Dahl_Corrosive gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Dahl_2 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Nasty gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.TitleM_Dahl1_Hornet Here's the Violator: gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RepeaterPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Torgue gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body3 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag2a gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel4_Torgue_Violator gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight5 None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc4_DoubleShot gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Torgue_3 gd_weap_shared_materialparts.Prefix.Prefix_Torque2_Steel gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.TitleM_Torgue1_Violator And here's this sexy Jakobs 6 shot: and here's that code too: gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RevolverPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel5_Jakobs_Unforgiven gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc2_Masher gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Jakobs_3 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Savage gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Title.TitleM_Jakobs1_Unforgiven This Jakobs is like mine but faster and 2 levels higher, Saw-weet! Firefly 19 02:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) This Hornet is Actually Better...I'm a little slow Here's the champion Hornet: And the code: gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RepeaterPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip4_Dahl gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag2a gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight5 None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc5_Hornet_Dahl_Corrosive gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Dahl_2 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Nasty gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.TitleM_Dahl1_Hornet Thanks Firefly 19 08:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) LOL IDK HOW TO MAKE TITLE SO THIS GOES HERE NOW Yeah if someone can fix that one for me that would be cool. OK ACTUAL QUESTION: WillowTree for Mac. Does it exist? My google says no. I wanna try it. It seems entertaining, and I don't need any OP hax. I got my Desert Shotty to see me through. :3 GnarlyToaster 23:48, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :assuming bootcamp is not an option, you might try crossover or darwine. there is no native mac WT. ill look into it though. bug me about this if you dont hear back in a few days. 23:59, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well I made a title for the topic, it does seem to add something interesting to my talk page, no? I have yet to discover a version of WIllowTree for Mac; if I had, I would be using it, since I am typing this on a Mac, and WIllowTree is one of the few reasons I keep my old Windows XP around for. I explored obtaining Windows software for Mac in order to run WillowTree on my Mac, but ended up just keeping the old computer because it was easier. I think I will start looking into this again though, as it would be of great use. 01:43, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : :I unfortunately do not have an old XP laptop lying around in America (This is a long story) but I have one here in England. Its the thing I use as a router but then I'm only in England for another few weeks. :And it is really really old. So old it can't hold a charge old. GnarlyToaster 09:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : :My Mac will run for nearly 8 hours on a charge without using sleep mode. With Windows, it's more like 8 minutes :) 00:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'll load it into the shittop tomorrow and see what happens. :Quick question: If there is a problem with WT, does it fuck up the whole system, or just the character you try and give it to? (Trying to work out worth of backing up my Mord or making a new one) GnarlyToaster 01:06, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :What sort of problem? I would ALWAYS back up characters to a separate device before copying to your computer, and it would be a good idea to make an extra copy on your computer before editing. If you make an error while editing, it only affects that one save file you edited, and then only when you attempt to actually play it. If you are unsure about whether an item or character modification will be valid, try it out on either a copy of your character or on a dummy character you start for just that purpose. I do not know of any problems with WT that could screw up the whole system though. 02:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :K. So I went out and bought a Memory Card. I'll be downloading WT later. But for now, Toy Story. :Can you post a quick explanation of the Infinite Backpack thing? That's the one mod that I'll use extensively. :Otherwise, I'll just work out how to use it by myself. GnarlyToaster 15:53, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure if it is classified as an "infinite backpack" but if you want to expand your backpack space, just go to the first tab on WillowTree - you'll know it because it lists things like character level, XP, money, equip slots, and of course backpack space. SImply select the backpack space number, then type in the new number of slots you want (do the same for your bank if so desired). And yes, you can set it over 9000, although I do not know if there is a maximum settable number of slots. 16:01, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :That works. :Alright, I'll go off and download this now. *also goes to hunt for USB cable* GnarlyToaster 21:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :THIS IS A REALLY STUPID QUESTION. :I need a USB cable right? :Not an Ethernet thing GnarlyToaster 21:36, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I have always used a USB storage device, but I guess a USB cable would work too if it allows you to access your console's hard drive as if it were a separate device in the same manner as a USB stick. A stick is portable while allowing for more save file copies (in case you screw something up), and can be had for $10 at Target too. Pretty sure Ethernet wouldn't work though. 05:52, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. I found my old memory stick. :I need another program to go along with it, yes? To make the USB work with WT. :USB XTAF Explorer. For extracting from and injecting to the USB. 19:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Quote Claptrap time "Ugh, this isn't WORKING" :Let me add you on an IM program or something. GnarlyToaster 21:44, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Willow Tree Userbox Hi Skeve. Decided since I made a "legit user" Usbx, A willow tree one was in line. just thought I'd give you a heads up since I know you're like a god on it. I like it. 16:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Injecting Hey, Skeeve, I've noticed you're sorta the 'one to talk to' about X360 WT. I'm having a slight issue with Xtaf; I've finished all my minor edits (Brought some lower level rare guns up to scratch, fixed quest glitches) with WillowTree, and I've got the saves and multiple backups stored on my computer...how do I put them back into the USB? Honestly, a Step-By-Step would be the most helpful at this point...I'm totally lost. ChaosPenguin 17:42, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Replied on your talk page. 18:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Replied on my talk, still having issues. ChaosPenguin 02:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) DLC 3 Look forward to meeting you in DLC 3 :D, my Gold account expired, sooo, be seeing you in September :) Kokanojo 18:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) DLC4? I'm off to college tomorrow, so I probably won't be on much until it comes out. 18:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC)